hellsexfandomcom-20200214-history
Jayvees Legends versus Steve Legends
The first battle between Mante Legends (Jayvees Legends) versus Steve Legends. It take place on the bar which leading to Jayvees Legends won easily with that piece. Short Summary Jayvees Legends make a first move in center lane with Steve Legends. he just accumulating on attack as base on that technique. Jayvees Legends main goal is to win his first game by Nine Knight's ability that can kill his king quickly to test his strength, and intelligence. Steve Legends shock why Jayvees Legends making advantage in the game. He made castle but fail to do with the defense. He has lack of sense in the game using it to attack Steve Legends base but he capture an official pieces and use it as substitute. Jayvees attempt to corner Steve Legends with queen to make Nine Knight reaches the fort and use to finish the game. This was seen by Steve Legends how he check with his Nine Knight while he had Worm Castle to reach the fort no matter what but he doesn't see and press the pieces from Jayvees Legends. Steve Legends immediately capturing a powered Nine Knight but it dodge, then he followed with the pawn but it was going to kill the king, then followed by the pawn again but it was going to kill another one a bishop named Bishop Hat. Long Summary Pieces Moves Jayvees Legends play for White Team and Steve Legends play for Black Team. This marks the first appearance of both Jayvees Legends and Steve Legends notably giving the first battle ever of the series. 1. e4 e5 2. Nc3 Nf6 3. d3 Bf5 4. Nf3 0-0 The opening focuses on the center field to ensure the release of a bishop. Jayvees Legends using knights to move first because it according of his plan and Steve Legends moving on Nf6. Jayvees Legends uses d2-d3 move as the opening but it blocked by Nine Knight when he move on Nb1-c3. Steve Legends moves Bishop Hat to Bf8-c5 then Jayvees Legends moves Snake Insect on Ng1-f3 while Steve Legends preparing his castle kingside to strengthen his defense. 5. g4 g5 6. Nxg5 d5 7. Qd2 h6 Because the black team's defense much stronger Jayvees Legends move the right pawn to attack as an assassin pawn. Steve Legends knowing the plan his pawn intercepts by moving it on g7-g5. But Jayvees Legends instead making Snake Insect destroying that g5 pawn to gain score of 1 and prove that it was a setup because Jayvees Legends is exterminating a castle. Steve Legends is raising morale with pawn by d7-d5 and Jayvees Legends making his queen move for the first but a brief plan. Steve Legends then trying to harass Snake Insect and including an associated pawn to ring a ding dong dash. 8. Nxf7 Kxf7 9. Nb5 Bb4+ 10. c3 Ba5 Jayvees Legends is cunning and trying to sacrifice Snake Insect and scores 1 point to that Ng5-f7 because Steve Legends is annoyed which two pieces who can destroy Snake Insect. Jayvees Legends moves forward with Nine Knight but Steve Legends notices that there's the wide open and checks him in that place so check a king gain 1 point. Jayvees Legends pointing a bishop by using c2-c3 pawn because Steve Legends is deprived of tactics alot. 11. Qxh6 Ke8 12. Bg5 Bxg4 13. Bxf6 Nd7 (Sub) Jayvees Legends is throwing a blast of attacks with the queen and Legend. Steve Legends is running to safety while Jayvees Legends makes Legend to deep connected with queen to protect each other and Steve Legends is capturing a g4 pawn who was assigned earlier in fifth turn which Mante Legends seen with a shocked face. Legend backtrack the f6-Blasphemy and scoring 2 points Meanwhile Steve Legends finally substitutes a piece for the first time and revealed to be Snake Insect who was captured earlier. 14. Qg6+ Rf7 15. Bxd8 Kxd8 16. Qxf7 Nb6 That Jayvees Legends turns to be aggressive as he think the strategy would work by moving from Qh6-g6 and check Steve Legends has defense with rook's Tree. Tree appear to be castle but Legend reaches the fortress to capture Steve Legends which Steve Legends is shocked painly of Bf6-d8 so Steve Legends avenge his queen to capture Legend. Jayvees Legends destroys Rook due to Steve Legends revenge this will explain the plan to separate two pieces with King's range. Snake Insect configuring his move to Nb6. 17. exd5 Nxd5 18. Re2 (Sub) Nxc3 19. Kd2 Bf3 In the center line the e4-pawn is going to attack but it was stopped by Snake Insect to counter White Team's movement. Jayvees Legends amplifies Tree in e2 to make as a shield. Snake Insect captures a pawn again scoring 1 point in dangerous way forcing Jayvees Legends king to move on Ke1-d2 to scare Snake Insect. Steve Legends launching another one invader is Judge making his attack on f3 to support together which piece will reach the fortress alive. 20. Rg1 Ndf6 21. Qxf6+ Be7 22. Rxg8+ Kd7 Mallet Playground moving to Rg1 while Blasphemy later joins the fray and making Nd7-Nf6 leading to the perfect blunder. Steve Legends is neglected about his loss, defending and substitute Legend on Be7 but Jayvees Legends landing his friend to Rg8 and ready to use a power-up. Steve Legends dodges the check once more and face Worm Castle. 23. Nd4 Nxf2 24. Nf5 Rxg8 25. Nxe7 Rg1 Nine Knight making his main objective started by moving from Nb5-d4 while Steve Legends destroys an e2-Tree to score 2 points. Jayvees Legends has no plan of avenging a substituted pieces because it already protected by Judge when he was still on Bf3. Nine Knight moving on Nd4-f5 is slighty ascend and Worm Castle captures Mallet Playground without notices but Jayvees Legends will ignore Mallet Playground for his purpose. now Worm Castle gained 4 points. Nine Knight slays Legend on Nf5-Ne7 and Worm Castle is reaches the fortress without any guards and Dressless unused. 26. Qf5+ Kd6 27. Nc8+ Kc5 28. b4+ Kc4 Jayvees Legends thinks again about his queen must move fromm Qf6-f5 to check Steve Legends king to Kd6. Nine Knight reaches the fortress and was able to check in Nc8 making Steve Legends in the awe of deception traveling into Kc5. Jayvees Legends check with his pawn on b4 and Steve Legends was now confused. He move to Kc4 and suddenly the main objective is complete. 29. Nxc6 bxc6 30. Nxd6 (cxd6 → Nxc4 → bxc4 → Nxa5) Nine Knight activate the skill "Unlimited Speed" and captures c6 piece. It followed by Nxc4 who was the place of king and later the queen was also included revealing the ruthlessness of Nine Knight's ability. Steve Legends is doomed and losing the match because the game ended in 30 moves and the winner is Jayvees Legends on the match. Results Category:Fights